In countries undergoing rapid social change, men may at any point in their lives find themselves in contact with new forms of institutions which radically restructure their attitudes, values, and behavior. The proposed research would investigate how these institutions operate through or are independent of psychological change to affect ideal and actual number of children, and would focus on the work experience, since in countries undergoing rapid industrialization the restructuring of work institutions may provide the primary and most dramatic experience of modernization for individuals. The specific purpose of the proposed research is to test the assertion that the ideal and actual number of children of male workers in six developing countries are inversely related to the quantity and quality of their contact with modernizing institutions through two major intervening psychological variables: attitudinal modernity and job satisfaction. In testing this assertion we would be analyzing a wide range of institutional data already drawn on 5500 men by the Six Nation Project on Social and Cultural Aspects of Development, in cross-sectional samples in Argentina, Chile, India, Israel, Nigeria, and East Pakistan, and in an East Pakistani subsample reinterviewed five years later. Our methods of analysis include scaling, correlation and regression, and path analysis.